The Perfect Match
by Serena530
Summary: AU. The Moon Princess once again sneaks down to the Earth, hoping to see and perhaps finally speak to the Earth Prince. Little does she know her efforts are for naught. Prologue/prequel to Imperfect Reincarnation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **The Perfect Match  
 _ **Part One**_**

A young woman stood behind a tall white pillar with green vines spiraling up and around it watching a young man. Her eyes were a pale blue and she had moonlight colored hair styled up in twin buns with a stream flowing down nearly to the ground from each. Bangs covered her forehead framing a golden crescent moon perfectly.

She wore a beautiful white silk gown with an intricately decorated fitted bust with a large sheer bow at her back with ribbons trailing down her gown. Decorative puffs sat off her shoulders matching and lining up perfectly with the bust of her gown. Gold earrings dangled from her ears, a string of pearls wrapped around her wrist, and white high heel shoes graced her feet.

The young man was Prince Endymion, heir to the throne of the Earth. He looked majestic and commanding in his dark blue nearly black uniform. Tall black boots covered his feet and lower legs, and silver armor protected his waist and shoulders. A sword sat on his hip and a black cape with a red inner lining hung from his shoulders.

She had seen him at various functions on numerous planets, including her own, but always from a distance. He was so handsome with his dark blue eyes, and short deep black hair that nearly fell into his eyes. She knew from seeing him stand next to other people that he was a tall man.

He was fascinating and mysterious to her. Always seeing him but never speaking to him. His coloring matching that of his planet; dark yet vibrant. His movements were always poised and exact. All reasons why she found herself liking him so much, and why they were perfect for each other in her opinion.

She was a princess; he was a prince. She had four guardians; he had four guardians. She was heir to the throne of her planet; he was heir to the throne of his planet.

 _And we are both sought after. We are the perfect match for each other_. She thought with a sigh as she watched him pause and smell a rose.

She wished to speak with him so very much. She wanted to finally hear his voice, and see just how tall he was in relation to her.

 _I can just imagine our meeting_. She thought softly as she watched him.

He would pause in his walk and turn around and notice her standing there. He would call out and approach her curiously. He would introduce himself and she would introduce herself. Then he would comment on her beauty, that having been what he noticed in the first place, and ask her to walk with him.

 _Of course I would say yes, and take his offered hand. We would stroll around this beautiful garden, and talk and get to know each other_. She thought as she imagined it.

Endymion paused in his stroll and looked around his garden. As he took in the view behind him he noticed someone that appeared to be hiding behind one of the pillars. He frowned slightly and brushed his hand against the hilt of his sword as he turned and began to cautiously move toward them.

"Hello?" He called out, wanting them to reveal themselves.

The young woman gasped at the sound of his deep voice, blinking as she was pulled out of her fantasy of their meeting. She briefly moved further behind the pillar but realized this was her chance to finally meet the man of her dreams.

She stepped out and revealed herself as he reached her position. Her eyes were wide as she finally got to see his height for herself. She barely came up to his breastbone.

 _Get a hold of yourself and speak to him!_ She told herself before she internally composed herself.

"I am Princess Selene of the Moon." She introduced herself softly, blushing as he stood poised and calm in front of her.

"I am aware of who you are." Endymion stated clearly. "Why are you here?"

Selene blushed in shy embarrassment but before could say anything a female spoke from behind her.

"Yes. Why _are_ you here?" The voice asked and she turned around to see a young woman dressed as a sailor scout walking toward them.

The woman had blue eyes the color of a clear earth sky, and beautiful hair the color of gold. Not blonde, or yellow, nor a mixture of the two, but shiny gold. Her hair was loose, flowing down pass her knees in gentle waves, with bangs covering her forehead.

Her bodysuit was white leaving her shoulders bare, with a white skirt that transitioned from a dark grass green to a deep blue at the end, and her sailor collar was white with a single dark green stripe around the border.

On her chest sat a deep green bow with a gold circle at its center. A deep blue medium sized ribbon belt wrapped around her waist just above her skirt, and connected to a deep blue bow at her back with thick ribbons trailing just pass her knees.

She wore dark green high heel knee-length boots on her feet, white gloves on her hands with gold bands around her wrists, a dark green choker around her neck, a flesh colored tiara with a golden gem, and triple stud flesh colored earrings.

Completing the look was a solid white cape trailing from her shoulders to the ground. She stood more poised and elegant than the Moon Princess and Selene was instantly jealous.

"Who are you?" Selene asked, a hint of rudeness in her tone.

"I am Sailor Earth." She answered calmly as she came and stood near Prince Endymion.

"There is no Sailor Earth." Selene said with a delicate frown. "The only sailor scouts are my guardians."

"That is nonsense." Sailor Earth said smartly. "You should return to your planet and ask your mother, and perhaps return to your studies as well since you are ignorant on such an important fact." She added and the princess frowned, her face red in embarrassment and anger.

"My education is not lacking," Selene said. "and you cannot ask me to go anywhere."

"That was not a request princess." Sailor Earth said forcefully. "Leave! You have no business here and should not be on this planet let alone lurking on private royal grounds."

"You cannot tell me what to do." Selene said with a frown before she smoothed her face. "If you wish to persist in your claim of being a sailor scout then you should act like one and do as I say. Leave so we royals may continue our conversation." She added in a clear dismissal.

"Enough!" Endymion said, his voice rumbling through the air, upset and unwilling to stand by and let this conceited princess treat his sailor scout that way.

"Sailor Earth is not one of your guardian scouts to command and address however you please. She is the protector of this planet and deserves to be spoken to respectfully. You are obviously unable and unwilling to do so." He said firmly.

"Leave!" He demanded. "Sailor Earth is right. You have no business or right to be here. Especially if you cannot respect such an important citizen of the Earth; one who is her chosen protector."

Princess Selene's face scrunched up into a frown, her face red, and her eyes teary at being spoken to in such a fashion, and especially by the man who held her affections.

She took a breath, trying keep her composure, and disappeared back home in a flash of white light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **The Perfect Match  
 _ **Part Two**_**

Sailor Earth and Prince Endymion stood in silence as they watched Princess Selene leave.

"I hope she does not return." Endymion said quietly. Realistically he knew she would most likely be back in an official capacity, but besides that he hoped she wouldn't.

Sailor Earth nodded, understanding his unspoken thoughts.

"We can only hope, but we both know this was not her first visit here." She said as she looked over to her Prince. "Maybe now that she has actually met you, and you have spoken to her stronger than anyone probably has in her entire life, she will move pass this fascination she seems to have with you."

"I certainly hope so." Endymion said before he reached over and grasped her hand. "After all, nothing will come of it since I am already taken."

Sailor Earth smiled, her cheeks pinking up at his words, and her eyes softened as she remembered exactly why he was unavailable to the Moon Princess and others like her.

~oOoOoOo~

 _Years Earlier..._

 _It was a warm sunny day that found two children playing happily on the royal grounds of the Earth Palace. One, a boy, played in a private garden, and the other, a girl, played in an adjacent garden open to the public._

 _The young boy slipped away from his minders. He had been hearing the sounds of other kids playing nearby for a while and he wanted to play with them. Beyond that something inside him had been making him feel as though he had to go, that it was very important he go there, so he went._

 _When he reached the garden he paused and looked around at all the other kids his age, but instantly focused on a little girl playing by herself off to the side._

 _His blue eyes almost immediately began to glow an intense gold._

 _One of his minders arrived and grabbed his arm, intending to take him back to the other garden where he belonged, but a transparent golden sphere appeared around him, forcefully tossing the minder away. His planetary symbol appeared on his forehead, a circle with a cross directly on top, glowing a deep blue._

 _He stepped forward slowly, walking toward her and stopped right in front of her._

 _The little girl looked up and blinked at the boy with gold eyes and clear yet gold circle around him. He held out his hand to her and she innocently took it as she stood, happy that someone wanted to play with her._

 _The moment they touched the Earth's secondary symbol, a circle with a cross inside it, glowed on her forehead in the same deep blue color as the one on his forehead, and the sphere extended around her._

 _The pair stared into each other's eyes as those around them backed away and watched. Then they smiled._

 _"I am Endymion. What is your name?" The boy asked._

 _"Serenity." She replied with a bright smile, which he returned._

 _"Come play with me." He said as he tightened his grip on her hand._

 _Serenity nodded and followed as he led her back to the private garden he had been playing in alone._

 _They had a wonderful time playing together, but soon after that information began to come quickly. They learned all at once that Endymion had been born with the legendary Golden Crystal and was destined with a great responsibility and destiny because of it._

 _Serenity on the other hand had been chosen as the scout of the Earth. A position that was always chosen by the Golden Crystal when it appeared, and had not happened in nearly one hundred years._

 _As time passed the pair realized that their meeting and the crystal's choosing had also symbolized their connection, not just to the Earth but as soulmates._

~oOoOoOo~

Serenity remembered it all clearly. At the tender age of six she had been chosen by the Earth Prince's Golden Crystal as Sailor Earth, acknowledged as such by the Moon Queen, and learned later on that she and Endymion were soulmates.

It had certainly explained why they felt so close to each other and couldn't stay away. Not that they had actually had to.

As a result of the extraordinary choosing the pair studied and trained together every day, building their friendship and strengthening their connection.

Her job as the scout of the Earth was to protect the planet and its people. Endymion protected her and his four Guardian Generals protected him. She in turn protected him and his four guardians along with the people of the Earth. It was a cycle that ensured the prosperity of the planet.

She and Endymion were both professional for the most part, keeping a respectable distance, both taking their roles as Sailor Earth and Prince of the Earth seriously.

However, those close to them knew better.

Their feelings for each other had developed and grown over the years and they were very much in love. They were in fact engaged to be married. Soon she would be his princess, and eventually they would be King and Queen of the Earth.

Though they were professional they were always looking at each other, and always found some way to touch. They considered it exciting and a challenge to find ways to kiss when they were together in public without being seen.

"What has you so silent my Serenity?" Endymion asked as he caressed her face.

"Only remembering how it all started; how we met." She answered.

Endymion's flashed gold at the reminder even as they softened.

"I remember it as if were yesterday." He said.

And he did. He had been ten and taking a break from his studies and training. His friends, who would eventually be his Guardian Generals, were busy with their own training and hadn't been given a break so he was enjoying his free time alone.

He remembered the intense consuming urge to go to where he had been hearing other kids play. It hadn't been the first time he had heard them during his breaks, but it had been the first time he had felt compelled to go to them.

He was forever thankful that he hadn't resisted the feeling.

"Being a child I reacted to what I was feeling as a child would, but now that I am older I know exactly how I would react to our meeting." He said in a low tone.

"How?" Serenity asked softly.

Endymion released her hand and brought his up and thread his fingers into her soft hair at the back of her head. His eyes glowed gold as he stepped forward to face her, his love for her tapping into the power of his crystal.

A protective golden sphere sprang up around them just as it had at their meeting, and he leaned and brought his lips to hers. Showing her _exactly_ how he would have acted had they been older when they first met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **The Perfect Match  
 _ **Part Three**_**

It was an exciting time on the Earth for not only her citizens but the planet itself. In only a few short weeks the people would be celebrating the marriage of their prince, Endymion, to their planets protector, Sailor Earth.

Or for those who knew her beyond her duty as a scout, Serenity.

Everyone was excited at the prospect. It meant their planet would be safe from all threats both internal and external. The monarchy would continue and they would be ruled by a fair and loving couple. Already the people were eagerly awaiting the birth of the next heir, and the couple had yet to be married!

The couple themselves were quietly excited and very involved in the planning of their nuptials, and yet even with their busy schedules and duties they made time to go out and be seen together among the population. Sometimes they were accompanied by the Guardian Generals, and other times they were alone. Both were powerful, together they were nearly unstoppable, so there was no fear for their safety.

The only thing that put a damper on their enjoyment, and their lives really, was the Moon Princess.

Since Princess Selene had managed to finally meet Endymion she had returned to the Earth a number of times, trying to come into contact with him once again, but she never succeeded.

Sailor Earth was always aware of the moment of her arrival, such was her connection to the planet she guarded, and came directly to her and informed her she was not welcome and to leave. Sometimes the princess would leave and other times she would refuse, stating she would leave when she spoke to Endymion.

During those times one or more of her guardian scouts would arrive to retrieve her as she wasn't supposed to be coming down to the Earth, let alone unaccompanied, like she was. It was usually Sailor Venus that came to retrieve her, and as a result she and Sailor Earth had become friends.

The scout of Venus strongly disapproved of her princess sneaking off to a planet, no matter how close, to try and see a man who clearly wanted nothing to do with her. Her disapproval became even more so when the Queen informed the Guardian Scouts that Sailor Earth and Prince Endymion were to be married and happily at that.

None of the scouts nor her mother had yet to inform the princess of this pertinent fact since the Queen wanted to wait until it was too close to the event for her to try and do anything foolish.

Sailor Earth had been informed of this by her friend, and she and her prince appreciated the consideration. They had no doubt the princess would continue to try and make contact with Endymion if she knew, and could very well see her planning to disrupt their wedding somehow.

Thankfully it had been a few weeks since the princess' last uninvited visit, and they were cautiously optimistic that they would see no more of her and that she might be getting over her infatuation with Endymion.

With that stress removed the couple was finally able to direct all their focus where it belonged. On their duties and their upcoming marriage. The invitations had been sent out, and there were many who were invited. Royals, dignitaries, soldiers, and specially picked ordinary citizens of the Earth were invited. Included among that group was the Moon Queen and Sailor Venus. The Queen as a royal, as well as the one who acknowledged Serenity as a scout, and Sailor Venus because of her deepening friendship with Serenity.

All that was left to do was make sure all the decorations, flowers, and food were ready. As well as the brides gown, and receiving acceptance responses from all who received invitations.

* * *

It was a warm night as Sailor Earth stood on a balcony with a slightly cool breeze pushing at her long hair and cape and fluttering her skirt against her thighs. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. She breathed in the fresh air as she looked out over the city. She looked up to the dark spotted sky gazing at the stars blanketing the sky as far as the eye could see.

Everything was so peaceful. It was a constant reminder that her prince was at peace since his connection to the Earth was such that his emotions effected the weather and the planet itself.

Suddenly firm warm arms slipped around her waist and a firm chest pressed against her back.

"Come to bed love." A deep voice said from above her head, despite the fact that she was wearing high heel boots. "All is well tonight. There is no need to keep watch."

She turned around in the circle of those arms and looked up to her prince; her Endymion. Her eyes drifted down and saw that he only wore a pair of sleep pants; his upper body and feet were bare.

"I know." She said lightly as she looked back up to him. "I just love the view, and the twinkling stars."

"The same view will be there tomorrow, and you will be able to enjoy the sunlight shinning down over everything and the bright blue sky stretching out to the horizon." He said quietly, and she smiled.

"Also a great view." She agreed.

"Then you will come to bed now, so you will be rested enough to be up to enjoy that view." Endymion said as he tightened his arms slightly.

"Yes." She agreed with a light laugh.

Endymion smirked and led her back inside and toward the bed. Once there he turned and went to close the balcony doors and put out the lights. Serenity watched him for a moment before she took a deep breath and released her transformation in a brief soft blue green glow. When it cleared she stood in a shirt that was clearly too large and pair of short breeches that reached just pass her knees.

"I always enjoy it when you wear my clothes." She heard Endymion say as she slipped out of her breeches, and looked up to see him climbing under the covers.

"Of course you do." Serenity said as she sat on the bed and slipped under the covers with him. "You are lucky they are so comfortable or I would not wear them."

Endymion laughed as he turned and wrapped his arm around her waist as they lay down and settled into the bed. He pressed himself against her as she turned on her side and nuzzled his face against her soft hair.

"Goodnight love. See you in the morning." He said as he tightened his hold on her and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight my Endy." Serenity said softly as she rested her hand on his as he held her. She sighed softly and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth her prince was producing.

Indeed, all was very well. Her world was perfect and safe.

~oOoOoOo~

The couple drifted off to sleep within minutes of each other joining a great portion of the planet as they sought their nightly rest.

All was quiet in the night and the stars were bright in the sky when suddenly a light flared to life high in the sky. From space a bright white light could be seen spreading through and around the entirety of the Moon before it spread to the Earth, engulfing and sinking into the planet.

Back in the couple's bedroom in the royal palace a golden barrier sprang to life around the prince's sleeping form molding to him like a glowing second skin just before the light swept through the room.

The bright white light moved from the Earth and on to the next planet, Venus, before it continued outward into the solar system, converging and moving through each planet until it reached and covered the last. Once it moved through it the bright light faded away as if it had never been there.

~oOoOoOo~

The next morning the prince of the Earth slowly blinked his eyes open and squinted in the bright sunlight streaming through his windows.

He stretched slightly as he looked around and found himself alone. He thought nothing of it since his Serenity had risen before him multiple times to start her day. She always said she didn't want to wake him if he didn't need to be up no matter how many times he told her he didn't mind since it meant spending more time with her.

Endymion stretched fully as he yawned widely before he relaxed then sat up and got out of bed. He bathed and dressed in his uniform and cape; forgoing the armor and weapon until after he had eaten. He stepped out of his room and as he walked down the hallway he spotted a maid walking in his direction carry a smile stack of towels.

"Have you seen Sailor Earth this morning?" He politely asked once he reached her.

"I am sorry your highness, but who is Sailor Earth?" The young maid asked as she shifted nervously.

Endymion blinked at her and noticed her nervous movements and thought perhaps she was new to the palace.

"Never mind." He said as he continued to walk, trying to ignore his blossoming unease, and his mind telling him that she wasn't new to the palace. He made it his business to know the face of every maid, butler, and guard that worked within the palace. And even if that wasn't the case and she was new, there was no way she wouldn't have heard of Sailor Earth. The entire planet knew who she was!

 _And if by some miracle they did not know of her the fact that we are engaged would have made her identity known instantly_. He thought as he walked.

He asked every maid and guard he saw if they knew where Sailor Earth was, and disturbingly every one of them looked confused and replied that they either did not know who that was or had never heard of her.

Endymion's mind reeled as he tried to understand what was going on. How could people not know who she was?! She was the protector of their planet, and his fiancée; his soulmate! Their wedding was the talk of the entire planet! Everyone was excited and it hadn't been lost on them that the people were already looking forward to them having children.

He changed directions as he had been making his way to the family dining room and began to head toward his generals rooms. If anyone knew where she was they would. They could not say they did not know who she was since they had all been training and learning together since they were children.

He reached Jedite's room first and knocked instead of barging in. He absolutely had that right but he had walked in on his general and a female in different states of dress one too many times and he had no wish to do so again.

"Ah Endymion." Jedite said as he opened the door and stepped back to let him in. "How are you this morning?" The man asked as he moved to finish getting dressed.

"Have you seen Serenity?" Endymion asked, ignoring all greetings and questions.

"Who?" Jedite asked as he turned to him with a confused frown before it cleared. "Did you actually have a _companion_ last night? I am shocked your highness. You said those days were over."

Endymion blinked and hid his horror before he turned and walked out of the room to head to the next general's room. Not only did Jedite not know who he was talking about, he seemed to be under the impression that he was some kind of playboy.

He had never had a companion or mistress. He'd been with Serenity since before he hit puberty, and they had never been with each other in that way. They were very attracted to each other, there was no doubt about that, but they were waiting to be married since they knew the physical part of their life would consume them for a while.

He knocked on Malachite's door and glanced over as he saw Jedite fully dressed and walking toward him with a concerned look on his face. He opened the door without waiting for a reply and saw his general paused in the middle of the room.

"Have you seen Serenity?" He demanded to know as he stepped into the room.

Malachite blinked at his prince before his eyes slid to Jedite as he appeared in the doorway and leaned against the door jamb with a frown.

"Who is Serenity?" He asked slowly as his eyes returned to his prince, abruptly aware that the man expected him to know who this person was.

Endymion frowned heavily and turned without a word and walked from the room, moving pass Jedite as if he wasn't there. He wasn't even going to try asking his other two generals. It was likely they also would have no idea who he was talking about. He didn't know what to think of this situation.

 _That is not true. I think this must be a dream. This has to be a dream. Perhaps I am having a nightmare and I will wake back in my bed with my Serenity in my arms_. He thought as he made his way down through the palace to his original location; the dining room.

His parents were his last resort. They were there when the two were informed that she was Sailor Earth, there when they realized they were soulmates, and present when he proposed to her. They had been helping, his mother especially, with the wedding preparations! They _had_ to know his Serenity!

He walked quickly into the dining room to see his parents sitting at the table in the middle of eating their meal. He moved toward them quickly and stood next to the table between them.

"Mother, Father. Have either of you seen Serenity?" Endymion asked almost desperately, and his parents shared a look.

"Serenity? Who is this woman you speak of dear?" His mother asked.

"Sailor Earth Mother." He said, hoping her other identity and official title would help ring a bell.

"Sailor Earth?!" His Father exclaimed with a chuckle. "There is no such scout. You must have had a fanciful dream last night."

"No! There _is_ such a scout. She is Serenity! _My_ Serenity! My fiancée!" Endymion exclaimed.

"Fiancée!" His Mother said in surprise. "Endymion dear. Are you alright? You have never been engaged." She said as she placed a hand lightly on his arm.

"Ugh!" He groaned in frustration as he brought his hands up and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned away from them and watched as all four of his generals entered the room, the looks on Zoycite and Neflite's faces let him know they had been informed of his pursuit of a female they had never heard of.

"How can none of you know who she is?! You all saw and spoke to her just yesterday! Some of you only last night!" Endymion exclaimed in angry frustration, uncharacteristically raising his voice. "She is Sailor Earth! She is my fiancée! We are to be married in only a few weeks' time!" He said angrily as he looked to them all.

His anger and frustration was so intense that it caused a miniature earthquake. The palace floor began to tremble and the building soon began to sway sending everyone standing but Endymion stumbling and those seated holding on to the table even as the dish-ware trembled and shook.

"What is this? Why is this happening?" His Mother said fearfully.

"I know not." His Father called back worriedly.

Everything in Endymion froze at their words, and the earthquake abruptly stopped.

Everyone claimed not to know who Serenity was, and that Sailor Earth did not exist. Now they feel an earthquake and have no idea why it was happening or even what it was, which meant that on top of not know who his Serenity was they also did not know he was the holder of the golden crystal and the connection he had with the Earth.

Endymion shook his head slowly and began to leave the room. His generals began to follow but he told them to leave him be. He wanted to be alone as the full realization of what was happening dawned on him.

He hurried through the palace and up to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him as he entered. He paused briefly as he looked around. This was his room, but Serenity spent as much time in it as he did to the point that she might as well not even have her own set of rooms. It looked just as it did when he woke just a short while ago.

It was clean and neat as he always left it.

That alone should have clued him in as soon as he woke up. His Serenity didn't leave a room dirty, but she was messy. She left clothes on the floor, covers hanging off the bed, books in piles on the floor, and papers scattered messily across the desk. It wasn't something he minded. He had no problem straightening up after her since her mess left the room with the feeling of being lived in, but he hadn't had to straighten up anything except the bed when he got up. And even then there hadn't been much. It was as if only he had slept in it.

Endymion frowned as he moved toward the side of the bed closest to the balcony doors. There were no breeches bundled on the floor as he clearly remembered her doing last night before she got in bed.

He looked under the bed, then checked the closet, the washroom, and even his attached sitting room, but found no breeches her size nor the shirt she had been wearing. It was his shirt but it had been embroidered with the earth's secondary planetary symbol to represent her.

He stood still for a few moments before it occurred to him to check her rooms. He hurried out of his room and down the hallway a short distance to where her suit of rooms were. He opened the door to the sitting room and found a clean room. Couches, chairs, and a desk were there, but there was no mess as was custom with his Serenity.

He moved into the attached bedroom and found it clean and neat. The bed was made up perfectly, the closet was empty, and the washroom was pristine. He sat on the bed as his eyes looked around. The rooms were simply made up guest rooms for the dignitaries or royals that his family was close to.

 _It really is like she never existed or at least like she had never lived here. As if my crystal never chose her as Sailor Earth_. He thought sadly before he frowned. Just because no one knew her didn't mean she didn't exist. He _knew_ she existed. His _pain_ was real. Their _connection_ was real.

 _Connection_. He thought suddenly. _That is it! We are soulmates. We have a connection. Not as strong as it would have become after our joining, but it is still there!_

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he relaxed and searched inside him for the link connecting him to his soulmate. In his mind's eye he saw a glowing gold string. He followed it, mentally walking beside it, until he found it tied in a complicated knot with a glowing white string.

Endymion wrapped his mental fingers around the white string and sighed in relief as he felt her presence. She was there in the back of his mind, so small, which is why he didn't notice as he practically ran around the palace asking after her. He could sense her now, he knew she was alive, but he had no idea where to even start looking for her. Didn't even know if she was still on the planet.

 _How did this happen? Our wedding is only weeks away, and it is as if she does not exist to anyone I ask. What happened?_ He thought solemnly as he opened his eyes sadly.

Warmth began to flood him suddenly as the golden crystal no one now knew he had pulsed inside him. Suddenly he began to see images that flowed into scenes and his eyes closed once again to better focus.

He saw himself and Serenity lying in bed snuggled up together just as he remembered, and suddenly a golden glow began to form around him until it was formed to his body. Suddenly a bright white light flared and swept through the room, and his view began to flash all over the palace and then to places around the planet as the white light swept over and through everyone.

His view was then pulled up into space and he saw that the light was generating from the Moon. His view was pulled toward it until he saw the Moon Palace, the light bathing the large building and everything around it, and further still until he was looking down on a room where Princess Selene stood. There was a tall crystal tower in the center of the room and she stood facing it with her hands pressed together in prayer with the white light coming from her and the tower.

Endymion's eyes snapped opened and he blinked as he understood what happened if not exactly how. Princess Selene had done something that had effected everyone on his planet except himself since his crystal had protected him. Whatever it was that she had done had erased his Serenity and her identity as Sailor Earth from the minds of everyone he had spoken to.

 _Likely everyone on the planet._ He amended as he recalled Zoycite and Neflite's faces from earlier even though he hadn't asked them about her.

Endymion slowly shook his head in disbelief and rapidly growing fury. His whole world had literally been changed overnight. People clearly had different memories. Different memories of the last dozen years or so, and different memories of him and his habits specifically.

 _But I am unchanged. I still remember my Serenity; my little scout, my soulmate. I still remember being engaged and being set to marry in a few weeks. I remember her long soft golden hair, her petite yet strong body, her warmth as I held her within my arms, those beautiful big blue eyes, her soft voice, her laughter, her kind gentle nature, and that occasional temper that set my blood on fire._ He thought softly.

 _And now she is gone._ He thought darkly. _I do not know where she is or even how to find her. I do not even know if I will ever see her again_. He thought angrily. _She was taken and from what my crystal showed me she was obviously just as affected as everyone else. Wherever she is right now she likely does not remember me_.

 _And it is all that princess'_ _fault!_ He thought furiously, a loud crack of thunder punctuating his thought.

~oOoOoOo~

Months passed since the ' _great change_ ', as Endymion thought of it, that took his Serenity and changed his world. In that time his anger and fury had grown until it shifted into overwhelming sadness then dropped him into a deep depression before the cycle repeated itself.

At present he was drifting in a depression since he still had no idea where his soulmate was. He frustratingly still didn't even know how to find her, and it nearly drove him insane to know that she didn't remember him. If she knew of him at all it was only as the prince of Earth.

Worse he now had to deal with a woman named Beryl who had become infatuated with him. She was a sorceress his father had brought into the palace as entertainment in the hope that her display of magic would lift his spirits.

All Endymion could do was reject her and fend off her subtle advances since he couldn't very well tell her he was already engaged since everyone thought the woman he loved didn't exist.

The only thing keeping him going at this point was the fact that he knew Serenity was still alive, which meant she was out there _somewhere_.

Now he and his generals were currently attending a luncheon gathering on the Moon for royals and dignitaries. He was keeping to himself and walking the edges of the gathering, not wanting to be forced to speak to anyone as he tried to blend into the shadows, which was helped along by his attire. He wasn't wearing his armor or his sword. He simply wore an elegant black silver embroidered version of his navy blue uniform and his black cape with red inner lining.

He could hear the whispers as he walked. It was no secret on the Earth that he was different then everyone remembered him being with his mood fluctuating between anger, sorrow, and depression, but it seemed that knowledge had traveled off planet and become rumors on the other planets.

Now people were trying not to stare and were whispering of the Earth Prince being withdrawn and unhappy. It irritated him and threatened to send him back into his anger. He didn't even want to be there since he knew the Moon Princess was responsible for why his soulmate was gone. He would have stayed home, but his parents were unable to attend and the Earth needed to be represented.

He was just glad he had yet to see her. Though he knew that would change at some point. People were still arriving and apparently she, her Guardian Scouts, and the Queen had yet to appear.

Endymion sighed silently and paused in a corner of the garden and gazed up at his planet in the dark sky. The blue and green colors reminding him of his Serenity's sailor uniform.

Suddenly the talk in the garden grew slightly louder and he turned around and saw the Moon Queen and Princess entering the garden. Behind them subtly filing through the doors were the Guardian Scouts, but to his surprise there were five instead of one. To his further shock he recognized more than one.

He had never actually met Sailor Venus but from his Serenity's description he knew that she was the scout dressed in white and orange. However, it was the fifth scout that drew all his attention. He would recognize her anywhere, and if by chance he did not the sudden rapid beating of his heart would alert him to the truth of what he was seeing.

It was his Serenity. Her sailor uniform had been changed. She now wore practically flat red boots, her mini skirt and collar were blue, the bows on her chest and lower back were as red as her boots now were, and she wore gloves that stretched up her forearms. In addition to that the choker around her neck was red, and the tiara on her forehead was gold with a red gem in it.

The whole look somehow made her look immature where she used to look elegant and dignified. But that was not all. What disturbed him more was that her hair was now pulled up and arranged in the style of the royalty of the Moon, and all over her uniform were crescent moons. On her choker, on her boots, on her earrings, and on the brooch at the center of the bow on her chest.

It was now glaringly obvious what had become of his Serenity. She had been taken from the Earth, from his bed, from his _arms_ , and changed from Sailor Earth to Sailor Moon. She was now one of the princess' guardians.

Endymion's anger surfaced with a vengeance, and even more so as he recalled his first and only meeting with the princess where she tried to order his Serenity.

 _"If you wish to persist in your claim of being a sailor scout then you should act like one and do as I say. Leave so we royals may continue our conversation."_

 _She took my Serenity and turned her into a scout she could control or at the very least command, and erased the existence of Sailor Earth from everyone's mind_. He thought furiously as he stared at Serenity.

He would not let this stand. He now knew where Serenity was, and was determined to get her back. She was his soulmate after all.

* * *

As the gathering progressed Endymion watched Serenity like a hawk, moving his position to keep her within his sight, uncaring who noticed his avid attention to her. She was silent and watchful as she moved around, smiling at people who looked her way and greeting those who actually spoke to her.

The observance was not enough for him to know if her personality was different. Then again perhaps it was enough. She usually mingled and spoke during such gatherings, but then again on the Earth she was the planets protector and not a specific guardian to a single person. She did not need to be so watchful during gatherings of this nature.

His eyes skipped around to the other scouts to see that they were all arranged so that they had a view on the princess but were far enough away so as to not interfere with her socializing. His own generals were doing the same. No doubt they had noticed his interest in someone. Whether they could tell who was another matter.

 _If I approach her now will she speak to me or make an excuse not to, so as to not be distracted from her_ _duty_. He wondered as his eyes returned to his Serenity.

Before he could think on it more a guard wearing nearly a full body of silver armor approached and informed him that the Moon Queen wished to speak to him, and that he was to be his escort.

Endymion looked around and only then realized that the Queen had disappeared from the gathering. The man then informed him that the Queen said his generals could stay and enjoy the luncheon since she was unaware of how long their meeting would run.

Endymion nodded and silently gestured for him to proceed and he followed him as Malachite began to approach him from where he had been standing. He informed his lead general that he was going to speak to the Queen and for him and the others to remain and enjoy the gathering.

Malachite nodded and veered off as they reached the doors leading into the palace. Endymion followed the guard in silence through the hallways and up stairs until they reached a large double doorway. The guard opened the door and stood aside to allow him entrance.

Endymion stepped in and heard the door close as he moved further into what was clearly a private sitting room. The Queen was very visible sitting in the middle of a couch with a welcoming yet solemn smile on her face.

"Greetings your highness." He said as he reached her seat and bowed.

"Greetings Prince Endymion." The Queen said before she gestured gracefully toward the couch opposite her. "Please have a seat."

Endymion sat on the couch in the center just as she sat with only a delicate looking white coffee table between them.

"I did not know if you would attend this gathering, but the moment I found you among the gathering and saw your reaction I was glad. It let me know that you were not affected." She said and he looked at her sharply. "Yes. I too was unaffected by what happened."

"Do you know what happened?" He asked, practically demanded to know. "I know only that your daughter is responsible."

"Yes. I know." The Queen said sadly before she launched into an explanation of exactly what happened as she understood it. "I wanted to contact you, but I thought you would be as affected as everyone else. Now that I have spoken to you it seems that all within our solar system were affected except you, me, and the outer scouts. Everyone else's memories have been suppressed, and they have been given new ones."

"Yes. I well know about the new memories some have of me." Endymion said bitterly, and she nodded solemnly.

"Even my daughter has been affected." The Queen said and he frowned as he looked away even as she continued speaking. Informing him that Princess Selene believed that she had always had five guardian scouts.

And worse his Serenity believed she had always been not just a citizen of the Moon, but the scout of the Moon and _specifically_ the protection to the princess. Her double should there be a credible threat to her life. It explained why her hair had been changed. It looked like the princess' so she would be able to switch with her quicker.

Endymion closed his eyes in anger and pain. His fiancée had been taken from him and made into a guardian scout to Selene and further into her protective double so she could be hurt or die in place of Selene should her life be threatened. It was painful to think about how his soulmates fate, her destiny had been changed. Erased from existence on the Earth and made into a soldier of the Moon and specifically guardian and protector of the Moon Princess.

"I am sorry this happened Endymion. I tried to fix it but I am unable. It as if I am blocked from restoring life to the way it was." The Queen said quietly. "What are the changes exactly on the Earth?" She asked, already knowing his fiancée was now on the Moon.

"My Serenity's entire existence has been erased." He said in quiet anger. "No one knows who she is, and everyone believes Sailor Earth does not exist. Neither my parents nor my generals remember my golden crystal choosing her as the Earth's protector, and in fact they do not even know I have the crystal. As far as everyone is concerned I have never been engaged to be married and am therefore free to pursue."

Endymion opened his eyes, the orbs glowing gold in his anger and sadness, as he looked to the Queen. He now knew that it was all Selene's fault. Not only that she was responsible, but that she had deliberately taken his soulmate from him and made it so she never existed on the Earth.

 _And she does not even have the decency to remember all that she has done!_ He thought furiously.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry." The Queen said. This was worse than she had suspected. With Serenity on the Moon as a scout she thought another woman would have taken her place as Sailor Earth. Now she understood that the entire role had been eliminated with her daughter's foolishness.

"I unfortunately have some further distressing news." She said. "I have come to understand that Selene is still infatuated with you." She revealed, and he closed his eyes in angry disbelief.

"Only now it is as if she has never met me, even though it was only the one time, and never ventured down to the Earth." Endymion stated quietly.

"Yes." She replied just as quietly.

Endymion pushed his feelings aside and focused on the only thing that mattered. His Serenity. He needed to speak to her, gain her trust and affection, to even try and help her remember.

 _Perhaps I can get close to Selene in order to get close to my Serenity_. He considered. He had no problem using her, and didn't care if her heart was broken in the process. She was a selfish, self-absorbed little girl with access to a great power and she had _thoroughly_ abused it.

 _Once I get close to her I can switch to Serenity._ He thought, but after a few moments to let it settle he sighed and decided against it. He didn't want to have to be close to the princess for more time than he absolutely needed to, and he didn't want to give his Serenity the impression that he was interested in anyone other than her.

He would simply get close to his Serenity. That was all he really wanted anyway.

~oOoOoOo~

Before they returned to the luncheon he informed the Queen that he would be pursuing Serenity and intended to get her back regardless of how her daughter felt about it. He had been without his soulmate for far too long.

The Queen said she understood and would not interfere though she had no doubt her daughter would try; believing that as a princess his attentions should be on her and not one of her guardians.

Endymion agreed with the Queen's words but it would not stop him.

Once back outside he continued to watch his Serenity. He decided not to approach her that day, but he moved closer and made sure she and whoever else was paying attention knew that he was watching her, and her alone. He enjoyed the curious and embarrassed looks she sent his way the longer he watched her, eagerly drank them in even as the whispers began about him ignoring the hostess' daughter, the princess, for one of her guardians.

Of course the whispers also acknowledged that he must have seen something in the scout of the Moon for him to come out of his sadness, that rumor had it had been going on for months, and take an interest.

When the luncheon ended he watched until she disappeared inside the palace then he gathered his generals and moved to leave as well. He headed back home with a purpose; ideas floating around his mind on how to approach his Serenity and what he could possibly say, then on to what to do once he gained her attention.

It was only the work of moments for the Earth Prince to decide not to wait for the next function for Selene to be at in the hopes that Serenity would be with her in order to see her. He returned to the Moon days later to deliberately visit her. He gained a quick audience with the Queen to let her know he was there, and once she pointed him in the direction of his soulmate he left to seek her out.

He found her, introduced himself, listened to her shy introduction, and made it plainly clear that he was interested in getting to know her better.

Days and weeks passed after their meeting, and the courtship that followed was slow going. Endymion knew that was only because he was already in love with her. After all, they had an instant connection when they originally met, and they had grown up as friends which had easily shifted into a romantic relationship.

Still, he did not complain, even in the privacy of his own mind, and took his time. She deserved it, and he just enjoyed the time he was spending with her.

Their courtship was varied, and started off gentle. They walked around the different gardens around the Moon Palace and within the halls of the palace as they talked and got to know each other. Occasionally they sat within sitting rooms and relaxed as they talked.

Aside from that he trained with her, engaging in a few physical spars, and found that for the most part her style was the same. However, he felt her movements were off. As if she was unconsciously holding back. He didn't believe it had anything to do with her being fearful of hurting him as the prince of Earth, because he had deliberately moved in a way a few times so she would land a square hit that certainly hurt and she grimaced but she didn't hesitate to continue. He began to wonder if the ' _great change_ ' had somehow limited her ability, and if it went beyond how she fought physically.

After he had gained her trust he began to take her to the Earth, which was bittersweet as to her it was the first time she had been there. All her reactions were of someone who had never seen something before. She enjoyed the blue sky and the warmth of the sun, she exclaimed over the plants and flowers, the forests and animals, and was amazed at the sight of streams, lakes, and especially the ocean.

He loved watching her express her joy at everything she was seeing, but it saddened him all the same since she had known of all she was seeing. It shouldn't be new. She shouldn't be expressing surprise and amazement. His Serenity had always been joyful of nature of all kinds, but it wasn't new because she had seen it all before. It was simply home.

Beyond those activities whenever there was a royal function he would go and search her out and spend time with her; one of which included a masquerade ball that was held on the Moon. He dressed in a full black tuxedo, with his custom cape, and a white mask to complete the mysterious look.

He had informed the Moon Queen that he would be monopolizing Serenity's time and to prepare for complaints before he sought her out. She was easy to find since she was wearing her sailor uniform since she was on duty and supposed to be watching over the princess.

They talked, walked, and danced, and when Serenity expressed her worry over spending so much time with him and disregarding her duties he told her that he had permission from the Queen to spend time with her; time with her on the Moon and at any and every other function she happened to be at. He added that he was courting her, and wanted to spend time with her. The princess had four other scouts to watch over her.

He surmised that she was expressing her concern because she was getting complaints and pressure from the princess, possibly the other scouts as well, to stop seeing him. Though she never expressed any complaint or tried to pull away from him or deny him her company. And for that he was grateful. Although if he was forced to court her in secret he would. Anything to gain her affections again so he could help her regain her memories.

A task that was proving to be frustratingly difficult. Nothing he said or did gained a reaction that would let him know she found any of it the least bit familiar. Not even the trips to the Earth stirred her beyond her surprised and pleased reactions. He was considering doing a deep meditation with his golden crystal to try and find another way to help her remember beyond trying to trigger her memories.

~oOoOoOo~

The Earth Prince's focus on his soulmate, gaining her love and affection and helping her recall her true memories, was so complete that he didn't see that his Guardian Generals were beginning to act strangely. He didn't notice that they were staying away, disappearing, and leaving him to his own devices, because he took any chance he could get to have time alone with his Serenity.

Nor did he notice that the sorceress woman that was infatuated with him was growing angry and jealous of all the time he spent away from the palace. He did not see her spy him and his Serenity as he showed her around the palace and the land around the royal building. Nor her surprise that it was not the Moon Princess, as she had assumed with all the time he was spending on the Moon, but one of her guardian scouts instead.

With the discovery the jealous woman had her target and knew how to act.

Beryl continued to whisper in ears and spread her evil and treasonous intentions using her magic and the power she had gained from her new mistress. She was confident and positive that with the Moon scout out of the way she would have the prince all to herself and would eventually be Queen.

In her corrupted mind it even made sense to do away with the Moon Princess in case he tried to turn his attentions towards her instead.

With that in mind she pacified the King and Queen with her dark magic, rallied the Guardian Generals, as they came under her control, who in turn rallied the Earth soldiers, and moved to invade the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

Endymion ran, his armor and sword clinking against each other, as he hurried to his soulmate. He had only just discovered the treachery going on on his planet or rather in the city he resided in.

He had been away from home, practically on the other side of the planet, for nearly a week mitigating and negotiating to prevent two lords who did not know how to act their age from going to war with each other. Only to get home and find out his _own_ standing army, led by his _own_ Guardian Generals, had invaded the Moon!

He didn't know what to think! He knew only that his parents were strangely passive and agreeable, acting as if nothing was wrong, and that there was a general sense among the inhabitants of the palace and the city of anger and distrust for anything and everything involving the Moon.

It was the first time since she had been taken from him that he missed Serenity for her role as Sailor Earth. She would have been able to sense what was going on before anything happened and he would have been able to search the planet based on her information so they could handle the situation before something of this nature happened.

He just didn't understand where the animosity was coming from, and didn't have time to find out. With the information he had learned he had hurried to the Moon to find Serenity. When he arrived he found the fighting already going, so he began to search the battle ridden grounds for her.

He spotted each of his generals fighting in different areas with a scout, but none of those scouts was his Serenity so he continued his search; putting aside his feelings at seeing his generals behaving in such a treacherous way.

When he found nothing on the grounds he took his search within the palace and saw that the fighting had spread there as well with soldiers of the Earth and Moon fighting against each other. He moved by them both, only fighting when anyone attacked him, and searched the ground floor before deciding he would likely have better luck on a higher floor.

As he moved up a flight of stairs it occurred to him that he had yet to see the Moon Princess, and his heart sank as he realized Serenity was likely with her and ready to die for her.

He reached the top and looked to his right and saw an empty hallway then to his left to see the back of the woman he was looking for as she ran. He hurried after her, his long legs eating up the distance, and saw her skid to a stop in front of a doorway before she burst through.

"Princess!" He heard her call as he followed in her wake.

When he reached the doorway he saw her attack one of his soldiers with a glowing white disk he recognized from her description as her tiara attack, sending him flying back and over the balcony they were standing out on.

"Are you well?" He heard her soft voice ask the princess as she moved to stand protectively next to her.

"Now this is just my luck to find the both of you together." A female voice said before the frightened princess could answer.

Endymion suddenly saw a red headed woman in a purple dress appear, floating in the air a few feet beyond and above the balcony. From his angle he could clearly see her, but she couldn't see him.

"Now I can kill you both all at once, and the prince will be mine." He heard the woman say.

Endymion's eyes widened at her words as he finally recognized the woman as Beryl, and understood that she was after him and trying to eliminate who she thought were her rivals.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Had she somehow orchestrated this entire invasion? If so, then how did she do it? How did she gain access to his soldiers? How did she turn his people against the Moon?

"You will not lay a hand on the princess!" Sailor Moon declared as she stepped in front of Princess Selene, and the woman laughed evilly.

"I do not have to touch her to kill her, but if you are so willing to protect the girl then I have no problem killing you first before I do away with the little princess." She said darkly.

Beryl laughed again and raised her staff up high, and suddenly his crystal flashed an image in his mind of an inky dark purple sky void of stars, large narrow glowing eyes, and a reddish purple diamond shaped object centered above the eyes. A red slit appeared where a mouth would be and a light began to glow ominously inside.

Endymion's heart raced as the image cleared from his mind, and he rushed forward and pushed Serenity out of the way just before a thick beam of light streaked forward and slammed into him.

Sailor Moon went flying forward with a surprised cry and caught herself on the thick marble railing. She looked back just in time to see the Prince of the Earth collapse to the floor and blood instantly began to appear from beneath him.

"Endymion!" She cried out and hurried toward him, quickly dropping to her knees at his side as she placed a hand on his shoulder and grabbed his hand with the other.

"Why?! Why did you do this?" She asked, angry and sad. "It is my duty to protect my princess!"

"No. It is not your duty and never has been." Endymion said weakly. "You were never supposed to be Sailor Moon. Your destiny was taken from you."

"I do not understand." Sailor Moon said in confusion.

This man had just saved her life, taking a clearly mortal wound for her, and it was clear from his words that he did it for _her_ and not her princess. She had already admitted to herself that she loved him, but seeing him so hurt and knowing he was dying shattered something deep inside her.

They heard a scream and she looked up to see her princess being attacked by an earth soldier. She moved to get up but looked back to Endymion as she felt him squeeze her hand.

Endymion used every bit of strength he had left to hold tight to his Serenity's hand. He would not use the last moments of his life to watch her protect the girl that had torn them apart, changed their destiny, and changed the course of their planet.

Sailor Moon looked frantically between Endymion and her barely struggling princess. She knew she needed to protect her, but her body was already settling back at his side and it made her abruptly aware that his life was more important to her then her princess' was.

"I do not want you to die. You cannot die. I love you too much for you to leave me." She said sadly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Endymion smiled through his weakness and his eyes flashed happily despite his situation. His Serenity may not remember what they had, but she loved him.

"I love you as well my Serenity. I will find you again, and you will remember what we had." He said quietly.

Sailor Moon watched as his eyes closed and the hand she held went limp. Tears, already trailing down her face, came harder, and she looked over to see her princess collapse to the ground and the soldier holding a bloodied sword before he began to head toward her.

She blinked and stared at him for a moment before her eyes went back to Endymion. Her eyes moved from his blank face down to his sword, and she acted before she could even think.

She pulled his sword in a swift movement, heavy as it was, but she had no problem handling it as she stood and parried the sword that had been coming at her. She brought the sword down, slashing the man from his shoulder down across his chest before she swiftly shoved the blade through his chest.

She pulled it out and kicked the man away from her and stood there silently. Her eyes shifted from the body of the soldier, to her princess, to the man she loved before she gazed at the sword she held.

Sailor Moon couldn't believe she had just killed that man with a sword. She had never used a sword before, but she had no problem just now. It was as if she had been using one for years.

She didn't understand it, but she figured it was part of what Endymion had meant when he said she wasn't supposed to be Sailor Moon, that her destiny had been taken from her, and that she would remember when he found her again.

Not to mention, despite her grief, she hadn't missed the fact that he had used her name. She had never told him her birth name. She had actually forgotten about telling him since everyone always called her Sailor Moon. He never mentioned it after their first meeting, and he never called her Sailor Moon; he always addressed her as 'my lady'.

She screamed suddenly in acute pain as a force hit her in the back. She collapsed to her knees, the sword she still held holding her up, and looked painfully over her shoulder to see the floating woman looking at her in triumph.

 _That is right. She wanted to kill me as well so she could have Endymion_. She recalled, though she guessed the woman didn't care that he was now dead.

Sailor Moon glanced to Endymion and from the pain she was in and the weakness she was beginning to feel she believed she had been hit with the same thing he had been hit with, and she was likely dying as well.

 _If that is the case I am not going alone!_ She thought in pained anger. That woman had taken the man she loved, and she was going to take her with her into death as her last act.

She struggled to her feet and turned around before she launched the sword at the woman with all the strength she had left before she collapsed onto her hands and knees. She watched the sword flip end over end before the blade sank into the woman's chest. The woman screamed and began to sink down toward the ground and out of view.

Sailor Moon moved over and collapsed onto Endymion, her head coming to rest on his chest as her arm flopped across his stomach. She sighed tiredly and closed her eyes, the sounds of fighting fading from ears.

 _I hope Endymion and I will be born on the same planet next time_.

~oOoOoOo~

The Moon Queen raced towards her daughter's room, having seen four of the Sailor Scouts dead after she had managed to deal with the numerous soldiers who were trying to attack her. She hadn't seen her daughter anywhere and the only scout missing was Sailor Moon, so she was hoping they would be together.

She saw that her bedroom door was open and she grabbed on to the doorframe as she reached the room, and paused in horror at the sight that met her eyes. Her daughter was lying on the floor just inside the doorway leading out to her balcony, her white gown around her stomach red from her blood.

She moved forward slowly and saw Sailor Moon, also on the floor, her head on the chest of the Earth Prince who was also on the floor. Blood pooled beneath them both mixing together to create a large gruesome pool.

She couldn't believe this had happened. All had been fine and peaceful only yesterday. There had been no sign or indication that this invasion would happen. She had no idea why this had happened, but as her eyes landed on the body of Prince Endymion she at least knew he had nothing to do with it despite it being soldiers of his planet that had invaded.

The Moon Queen sighed in complete dismay as she carefully stepped pass them and stood out on the balcony. She gazed out over the grounds and saw practically a sea of dead bodies and blood splattered here and there. Then her eyes shifted up to the sky and to the evil looming over her home.

She pulled out her Crescent Moon wand with a deep sigh and summoned the silver crystal and attached it to the wands gold crescent.

 _I do not have enough energy to defeat this evil that has come to my home_. She thought as she looked away from the evil in the sky. She gazed down to her daughter, the Earth Prince, and his fiancée, and made her decision.

It was too late to save her home so she would seal the evil and send everyone to a future on the Earth. She hoped Endymion and Serenity would find each other again, and that her daughter would be a better person in her new life and not prove to be foolish and unworthy of the crystal their line wielded and guarded. Because if she was the Queen knew the crystal could and _would_ act in its own best interest.

The silver crystal pulsed in agreement and she got the sense that it definitely would to prevent another occurrence like the one her daughter caused that had changed the lives of so many people.

The Moon Queen took a deep breath and ordered her thoughts and wishes on exactly what she wanted before she lifted the Crescent Moon wand. The silver crystal glowed and pulsed before a white light spread out over the entire kingdom, touching all, and herding the menacing evil in the sky away and toward the Earth as each body on the Moon glowed with a soft white light.


End file.
